


Popcorn Thief

by Star55



Series: Ruby Verse [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: With Ruby in bed, Louis and Harry finally have a moment alone.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Ruby Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Popcorn Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥

“She’s _finally_ asleep.” Louis sighs with relief and sits down on the sofa next to Harry, who immediately hands her a glass of wine.

“Sorry that you’ve been the one home with her every night,” Harry apologises for the umpteenth time. “And sorry that I’ve only _just_ got in now and missed story time again.”

“H, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Louis says. She pauses to have a long sip of her wine. She lets out a satisfied noise that has Harry smiling at her, the look on her face one of complete fondness. Louis leans over, closing the gap between them to press a wine tinged kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I just feel bad–”

Louis pulls back completely, levelling Harry with a look. “ _Stop_ that,” she says firmly. “Ruby and I both know that you’re just at work. _I_ know how important it is to stay in the studio when you’ve got the creative juices flowing.” It’s worth saying those words just to see the crinkles appear in Harry’s nose.

Harry tilts her head back, resting it on the back of the sofa. She turns her head ever so slightly to look at Louis properly. “We’ll be finished by this time next week.”

“I know, love.” Louis lifts a hand and cards her fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry’s eyes immediately close under Louis’ touch. It’s grown somewhat since she gave birth. She used to have these long, flowing locks, and then one afternoon, Louis came home to find that all of Harry’s hair was _gone_.

It took a couple of days to get used to it, but Louis loved it. Now, it’s just below her ears, errant curls sticking out everywhere. They both decided it was wise for them to have shorter hair when Ruby’s hands started wandering and holding and _tugging_ on the strands. 

“No feeling bad,” Louis says after a few long moments of silence, her voice soft, but firm. “Besides, you spend _every_ single morning with us both, so it’s not like you’re gone all day and all night long.”

Harry lets out a long breath. Her eyes are still shut, clearly basking in the feeling of Louis scratching at her scalp just the way she likes it. “Alright,” she relents. 

Louis leans over and kisses Harry’s cheek briefly before sitting back and taking another sip of her wine. She licks her lips, appreciating the taste.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Harry asks, turning her head to look properly at Louis. “We’ve got _Killing Eve_ to watch or the new season of _Derry Girls_?”

“Two solid choices,” Louis says with a nod. “Nialler isn’t in the UK at the moment, so let’s go with _Derry Girls_ and annoy her with questions if she was like that growing up in Ireland.”

Harry smiles, her entire face lit up with mischief. “Make sure you ask her if she knows of any _wee lesbians_.”

“ _I just don’t understand what they_ eat,” Louis quotes, unable to stop the smile blooming. “C’mon, I’ll make the popcorn, you refill my wine glass.”

Louis holds out her hand for Harry to accept and they make their way to the kitchen. She gets out their preferred flavour of microwaveable popcorn to cook. 

“I know you’re only doing the popcorn because you’re a hog,” Harry teases from the other end of the kitchen.

Louis looks over at her wife, shooting her an aghast look. “ _I’m_ not the one who is a popcorn hog.”

“How very dare you,” Harry teases. “ _You’re_ the popcorn thief.”

Louis harrumphs and turns her gaze back to the microwave. She loves that all these years later, they still banter like when they were sixteen and eighteen and newly in love.

Moments later, she feels Harry moving up behind her and then Harry’s lips press against the side of her neck. Louis’ eyes automatically close at the touch. Harry’s hand slips up the front of her shirt, touching Louis’ stomach, making goosebumps appear. 

“Maybe later we can have some alone time?” Harry whispers, her voice husky in Louis’ ear. She shivers and nods. She turns in Harry’s arms and kisses her soundly on the mouth.

“Why wait?” she asks. “We can have alone time _now_ and watch the telly after.” She playfully nips at Harry’s bottom lip, tugging it briefly. 

Harry pushes her up against the island, crowding right into her space. Louis smiles up at Harry before lifting her hand to the back of Harry’s neck and bringing her close enough to kiss. 

It’s been a while since they’ve shagged in the kitchen, Louis thinks, as Harry makes quick work of undressing her. She’s on her knees in front of Louis before Louis realises. She leans heavily against the island, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Harry kissing her thighs, teasing her before getting to where she wants Harry. Louis’ trousers and shirt are off, leaving just her underwear on, but they’ll come off soon enough. 

“Mama?” 

Louis’ eyes snap open. She looks over her shoulder and sees Ruby standing in the kitchen entrance, her stuffed frog teddy clutched tightly in her hands.

“Ruby, sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed?” Louis asks, hastily reaching for her shirt to pull on. 

“Froggy wants a drink.” She holds her frog teddy out like it’s the actual reason she’s out of bed. 

“Alright,” Louis says with a nod. Harry presses one last kiss to Louis’ thigh before standing up.

“Mummy!” Ruby says excitedly. She races across the kitchen and all but launches herself into Harry’s arms. Ruby snuggles against Harry and closes her eyes.

Louis knows that her expression is one of complete fondness as she looks at Ruby in Harry’s arms. She presses a kiss to the top of Ruby’s curly head of hair before crossing the kitchen to get Ruby’s cup out of the cupboard. She puts a little bit of water in it and makes sure that the lid is on tight before passing it to Harry.

“Here’s your drink, Ruby,” Harry says softly. Ruby takes it from her and brings it to her mouth, drinking greedily. Once she’s had her drink, she presses the teat to Froggy’s mouth and pretends to let him have some, too.

“Alright, back to bed,” Louis says, taking the empty cup from Ruby. 

“No,” Ruby says, shaking her head. “I want Mummy.”

“I’m right here, Ruby,” Harry says, pressing her lips to Ruby’s curls. “And I’m taking you up to bed.”

She shoots Louis a look over the top of Ruby’s head. They’re both anticipating the potential meltdown. Ruby _may_ just be out of her “terrible twos”, but she still occasionally cries over being told no.

Tonight doesn’t seem to be one of those nights, thankfully. Ruby is silent, snuggled against Harry’s chest, as they walk up the stairs. Louis follows closely behind them, standing in the doorway while Harry puts their daughter back to bed.

She can hear the soft hum of Harry’s voice as she sings Ruby’s lullaby, letting the familiar lyrics wash over her.

After a while, Ruby’s eyes droop and her posture slackens as she falls asleep. Louis can see the smile on Harry’s face as she leans in, kissing the top of Ruby’s head before standing up and pulling her blanket back over her little body.

It still amazes Louis that they have her. That they have a daughter they made together. She catches herself before Harry’s gaze lands on her. She’ll blame the wine, of course, if Harry asks what the look on her face is for.

Louis pulls the door back over and they walk back down to the kitchen together. The microwave has long stopped – the popcorn will be cold. It’s only as she opens the door to get it out that she sees her trousers discarded on the floor.

“Try again later?” Louis suggests, pulling her trousers back on and then grabbing the popcorn bag from the microwave.

The cheeky smile that Harry gives her says it all. “Always,” she replies. She closes the distance between them and kisses Louis soundly on the lips before snatching the bag out of her hand.

“You do the wine! I’ll get _Derry Girls_ lined up!” Harry calls out as she races from the kitchen, amusement clear in her voice.

Louis shakes her head, smiling. She loves their family so much, even if Harry is a popcorn thief.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/611348930807070720)


End file.
